who are you? oh, i'm curious!
by raytiffny
Summary: WANITA LAKNAT! SIAPA KAU? "apa yang kau lihat?" "menurut mu apa yang aku lihat?" "mau ikut dengan ku?" summary hancur serius- - baca sajalah! jangan lupa RnR


Aku membuka jendela kamar ku, berusaha mencari udara yang segar. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat ku sedikit lebih tenang. Aku baru menyadari bahwa hidup ini sangat-sangat kejam saat kita kehilangan melirik jam di kamarku, ahh jam 11.31 malam, tapi aku belum bisa menutup mataku. Aku terlalu takut, aku terus memikiran semua kejadian yang telah berlalu. Masa lalu, sangat menyesakan dadaku. Aku ingin berbagi, tapi aku sendiri tak tahu harus berbagi apa.

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku merasakan déjà vu, sungguh ini semua membuat aku takut. Sangat takut, aku juga tak tahu apa yang aku takutkan! Aaarrrrgh aku menjambak rambut ku, menghentak hentakan kaki dengan kesal. Aku menghelas nafas panjang, dan memukul dada ku pelan. Aku berharap rasa sesak yang aku rasakan segera menghilang. Tanpa aku sadari bulir-bulir air mataku jatuh. Menangis…bodoh! Kenapa aku cepat sekali untuk menangis! Lemah dan tidak berguna!

Aku langsung mengambil jaketku, keluar rumah. Aku tidak peduli apakah rumah sudah aku kunci atau belum. Aku langsung masuk ke mobil dan melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kecelakaan? Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa! Apa yang kutakutkan? Aku sudah kehilangn segalanya! Segalanya!

Aku sampai disebuah club malam, disinilah aku mencari ketenangan. Surga dunia. Aku masuk, setelah para penjaga memeriksa KTP ku. Ya, club ini adalah club untuk orang dewasa. Suara dentuman mulai marasuki telingaku. Aku duduk dibar dan memesan minuman. Seorang wanita datang, membelai ku, dan mulai menggodaku. Aku bosan dengan wanita seperti ini, toh pada akhirnya akan seperti sebuah drama yang sangat menyedihkan. Dengan sigap aku melumat bibirnya, menghisap lidahnya dan bemain-main kecil. Wanita macam apa dia! Baru beberapa menit kita bermain aku sudah merasa bosan.

" yak kenapa dilepaskan? Aku ingin kita berciuman lagi!" rajuknya.

"aku bosan! Jangan temui aku lagi! Pergi dari hadapan ku! Wanita jelek dan membosankan!" Plak. Wanita itu menampar ku. Cih, apa aku duga. Dia menangis dan pergi. Wanita murahan!

Jam 1 malam, aku masih berada disini, di club malam. Yak, aku bosan jika berada disini sendirian! Sudah beberapa wanita yang datang menggodaku, mereka sama saja dengan wanita yang aku temui pertama kali tadi.

Mataku, melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Aku melihatnya dari bawah sampai atas. Glek. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Betapa indahnya pahatan Tuhan yang satu ini. Tak ada cacat, sempurna. Kakinya yang jenjang, badannya yang menggiurkan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya, matanya yang berwarna coklat, rambutnya yang tergerai dengan sangat indah. Aku menyukai setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Dia seperti setan. Gadis setan yang akan menyeretkan ku kedalam keindahan surga. Wanita itu pun berjalan menuju bar, tempat ku berada. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat dia semakin mendekat.

"Fortified wine"

"tapi nona minuman itu kadar alkoholnya cukup tinggi!"

"aku tidak mau tau! Cepat sediakan untukku!" aku terbelalak mendengar minuman yang wanita itu pesan. Fortified wine adalah wine dengan kadar alkohol sekitar 15%-20.5%.

"apa yang kau lihat?"

"menurut mu apa yang aku lihat?"

"kau melihatku?"

"tidak! Aku melihat pahatan Tuhan yang paling indah" dia tersenyum, semakin menyempurnakan dirinya yang sudah sempurna.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini pria bodoh?"

"bodoh?"

"nona ini minuman yang anda pesan"

"thanks" setelah berkata trimakasih, dia menatapku dengan intes. Matanya, sungguh tatapannya membuat aku hanyut.

"kau bosan?" tanyanya

"ya. Aku sangat sangaat sangaaaaaat bosan"

"kau mau yang berbeda?"

"berbeda? Apa?"

"sebuah kejutan" dia menyesap minumannya, lalu segera menatap ku.

"kejutan?" sungguh wanita ini wanita laknat! Dia berhasil membuat ku penuh dengan sejuta tanya.

"kejutan yang akan membuatmu melupakan semuanya"

"baikalah aku mau"

"tuan, aku minta kertas dan pulpen" kata wanita itu pada bartender

"ini nona" wanita ini mulai menulis sesuatu, entalah apa yang dia tulis. Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan tingkahnya. Wanita ini sudah membuat aku terhanyut dalam pesonanya.

"ini pulpennya. Terimakasih" ucapnya lagi pada bartender.

"apa yang kau tulis?" tanya ku. Dia bangun dari tempat duduknya, mendekati ku, dan memelukku dari belakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku lagi, tapi dia tidak menjawab. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dileherku.

"kau ingin menggodaku?"

"diamlah, jangan bertanya lagi" dia memasukan sesuatu kedalam saku celanaku.

"apa itu?" sebelum dia menjawab, dia mencium leherku. Aku hanya seperti orang dungu.

"datanglah aku menunggumu. Jangan buat aku kecewa!" lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya. Saat aku ingin mengejarnya, dia sudah hilang ditelan kerumunan orang.

Aku pulang dengan sejuta rasa penasaran. Siapa wanita itu? Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Betapa bodohnya aku! Aku teringat akan secarik kertas yang dia masukan kesaku celanaku.

"besok datanglah kedanau Batula. Aku menunggumu jam 5 sore, kau akan menemukan kejutan yang aku janjikan padamu! Jangan pernah membuatku kecewa atau kau akan menyesal" aku tersenyum simpul membacanya. Sungguh wanita yang penuh dengan misteri. Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar, dia sudah seperti jelangkung. Aku merebahkan tubuh, dan terlelep beberapa saat kemudian.

Danau batula disinilah aku sekarang. Kenapa tempat ini sangat sepi? Wanita laknat jangan bilang di mengerjaiku. Aku melihat seorang wanita berdiri menghadap danau, rambutnya tergerai dengan indah. Ia memakai dress mini berwarna putih. Wow aku takjub akan keindahan kakinya. Aku penasaran, aku mendekati wanita itu. Seperti apa rupa wanita itu sesungguhnya? Apa dia wanita yang aku temui di club malam kemarin? Aku menyentuh pundaknya, ia menoleh kebelakang melihat aku. Kami berdua mengalami kebisuan sesaat. Aku bisu, aku tak dapat bicara karena dia. Dia yang mengagungkan.

"hai" sapanya memulai pembicaraan, dan aku sadar dari fantasiku.

"hai, lama menunggu? Maaf" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengembalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap danau, dan aku berjalan mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

"tidak terlalu lama" jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh ataupun menatap aku sebagai lawan bicaranya.

"apa yang kau lihat?"

"apa yang aku lihat?" dia tersenyum, entah kenapa aku mulai takut dengan sosok wanita ini.

"hanya melihat tempat tinggalku" lanjutnya lagi.

"tempat tinggal mu? ah aku hampir lupa menanyakan nama mu"

"siren"

"hanya itu? kau sudah tau namaku?"

"iya. Kim Kibum tau Key? 23 September 1991"

"dari mana kau tau namaku? Bahkan kau tau kapan aku lahir? Apa kau stalker ku?" ok dia tidak mungkin stalker. Aku bahkan tidak pernah milihatnya. Ah bodoh! Harusnya aku tidak bertanya apa dia stalker ku apa tidak! Kami dilanda kebisuan lagi. Dia tiak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Lidah ku terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Dia masih pada kegiatan sebelumnya, menatap danau.

"kau pernah mendengar mitos dari yunani?"

"mitos yunani?"

"iya, mitos tentang mahluk legendaris yang hidup di air. Ia memiliki suara yang indah, dan ia sangat pandai memainkan harpa, dan kau tau? Ia sangat cantik. Ia mampu menghayutkan semua pria yang melihatnya"

"seperti kau yang menghayutkan ku" celotehku asal. Dia tidak bicara lagi, pandangannya lurus kedepan.

Limabelas menit telah berlalu begitu saha dengan kebisuan kami. Tiba-tiba ia menggegam tangan ku, berdiri menghadapku, dan sekian kali aku terhanyut dalam mata birunya. Kami masih bisu, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia semakin erat menggegam tanganku. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil. Manis. Aku membalas memberi senyuman terindahku. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak wanita ini. Aku kalah.

"mau ikut dengan ku?" ia mengakhiri kebisuan kami. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku sudah terhipnotis dengan mata birunya. Dia menarik kedua tanganku, aku berjalan perlahan dengan bimbingannya. Perlahan mendekati danau, dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah berada ditengah danau. Ia melepaskan kedua tanganku, dan aku langsung sadar dimana aku sekarang berada. Dia menghilang dari penglihatanku. Yak! Kemana perginya wanita laknat itu!

Ketika aku berjalan menuju daratan, kakiku ditarik oleh seseorang dibawah sana. Aku melihat bayangannya. Wanita itu! Pandangan kami bertemu, aku tak berdaya, dan aku pergi bersama wanita laknat yang membawaku kedunianya.

THE END


End file.
